Chloe Spicer
'''Chloe Jennette Spicer '''is the witty daughter to Princess Morbucks and Jack Spicer. She joined the Young Blood Alliance after being invited into the group by Drake Young himself. She is also one of the main character's storyline we follow throughout Generation: Rising Stars. Background Chloe made her debut in Generation: Rising Stars in episode Her True Potential where she takes her test in the CORTEX. She has also appeared in The Brilliant Battalion to meet her team members. From the day she was born, her parents knew she was going to grow up to do evil deeds (especially Jack) and she gladly accepts that as her calling. Personality An outgoing, fiery teenage girl that at first glance you might see a kind, sweet person, but deep down she's cunning and manipulative. She takes after her mother, being somewhat snobby and demanding. Chloe always gets what she wants and if she doesn't, she will throw a fit. She is very independent and likes doing things for herself, but will ask for help when she really needs it. She is strong and tough, however she very girly and loves to adorn herself in the latest fashions and hair accessories. Chloe is naturally nice to everyone she meets, but she is quick to judge and will hold a grudge if anyone does something to make her angry. Chloe might not be a genius, but she's still smart wining over 80 spelling Bees since she was 5. She loves to brag about how smart she is to everyone, which greatly annoys people. She has a short temper and gets angry easily making her do things in the moment without thinking about it, which causes her to get in trouble. However, she is a natural born leader with a good memory along her to also be brave and daring. Appearance Chloe has a peachy skin tone with three freckles on her rosy, red cheeks. A pointy nose, round eyes, and cute green eyes (from Princess or her mother's side of the family). She has red hair like her father that goes down to her upper thigh and as a teenager, she styles it in a ponytail when she's working, but keeps out in a wavy look when not. In causal wear, she is usually seen wearing pink, off the shoulder dress with a black stripe in the middle. She wears white thigh length leggings and yellow high heels with purple diamond earrings, a matching choker, and a black bracelet on her right wrist. As a baby, Chloe had a short pixie hairstyle and wore a big, yellow bow in her hair allowing a cowlick to top her head. She would wear a pink footed pajamas and had a yellow pacifier. Her green eyes were a lot bigger and she has one front tooth growing in. As a child, Chloe would style her hair in two pigtails on each side of her head with black hair bands holding them in place. She still wore her yellow bow on the top of her head allowing the cowlick to form. She would wear a pink dress with bubbled sleeves and a black stripe in the middle. She had white stocking on and black Mary Janes shoes. Relationships Parents Chloe loves her mother and goes to her for advice. She also spends a lot of time with her by going shopping or getting their nails done together. From day one, Chloe and her father didn't get along where she doesn't have no respect for him and almost never listens to what he has to say. They constantly fight and argue with each other, and it usually provoked when Chloe steals inventions or Wu from his lab or when Jack bombards her with his many strict rules. But they do have their fluffy Father/Daughter moments when they set aside their differences. Kingsley When they were younger, she was extremely close to her brother where they almost never fought and got along greatly; but that doesn't mean they don't have their moments sometimes. Chloe always had his back when he was in trouble. She tends to boss him around a bit, forcing him to take part in her evil schemes against their dad or ask him to build her stuff. However, ever seem Kingsley (and her family) have been focused on the Vanguard League, it seems their relationship has been on the fences. Ryu Ryu was Chloe's crush for a long time that she even had a rivalry between Opal Long to get his attention. But, as time went on Ryu found out that he was gay which did upset her; but she quickly got over it since they weren't really together and continues to support him as his close friend. Melvin Lincoln-Jones Melvin was very protective of Chloe. Melvin was kind of Chloe's rebound, but along the way they had a pretty good relationship. However, Chloe basically broke up with Melvin because Melvin saw Drake "hitting on" (recruiting her) and Melvin took it way too far that he ended up in a life-or-death situation. Melvin is still trying to get her back from the YBA, but Chloe isn't have it. Trivia * Chloe seems to have a fear of small dark spaces and though of being buried alive terrifies her. * Chloe will only use her Amazonian Crystal in emergencies. * She's fluent in French and learning Greek from her mother. * Chloe is good in gymnastics, tennis, and piano (usually practicing in her space time). Category:13 Years Old Category:Young Blood Alliance Category:Female Category:Next Gen Category:Characters Category:Human Category:The Brilliant Battalion